


when shopping carts attack

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, light violence against the precious camaro, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek x kira cuteness for a prompt I got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	when shopping carts attack

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: will you do Kira/Derek?? Somebody is parked in a grocery store parking lot and the other person scratches their car with their grocery cart and they don't know what to do!!!

Derek turned in horror at the grating sound of metal on metal, his jaw dropping as he saw that a shopping cart had collided with his precious Camaro. A few feet away stood a girl in bright leggings, her eyes practically bugging out of her head and hands clapped over her mouth. And then she was looking at him, clearly panicked, and he had to admit that for someone who had just assaulted his car, she was incredibly adorable.

"I am so sorry!," she exclaimed, "I let go for a second, and the wind, and it just got away from me, oh god, okay, I’ll totally pay for the paint-"

He held up a hand to cut her off, smiling a little at her rambling. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. It happens.” Words he definitely  _would not_  have been saying to anyone else whose shopping cart had attacked his car.

She let out a long breath. “Okay. I just… I’m really sorry, I’m usually more attentive. Can I…” She paused like she was gathering her strength. “Can I at least get you a coffee to make up for it?”

His smile widened. “I would like that very much. I’m Derek.”

"Kira."

"it’s a pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
